Yuugi's Story
by Jenivi7
Summary: Quick oneshot in which Yuugi does a bit of self reflection. Puzzleshipping included XD


Hi.  
Don't mind me.  
I just need someone to type to.  
Because it's always easier when I write.  
And it's always easier when I write to someone.  
Please the one I can write to today.

So, I have a story right?  
I mean, who doesn't.  
But,  
Well  
This one is special.  
Because it's mine I suppose.

I'm special, you know.  
Sorry, I'm not trying to boast or anything  
It's just true.  
I was chosen.  
Sometimes it's a curse.  
But mostly it's a blessing.  
And I've changed so much since . . .  
Well,  
I suppose I should start from the beginning.

It began with something so small.  
A puzzle.  
I love puzzles.  
More than anything else.  
And my grandfather knew it.  
Well, so did everyone else and that's where most of my trouble came from.  
I was so different than everyone else.  
Small, smart, good at puzzles and math but not at sports.  
I wasn't very well liked back then.  
This is Japan.  
If you're not like everyone else . . .  
Let's just say I was no stranger to pain.  
Emotional and . . .  
Otherwise.

But anyways, the puzzle.  
I was particularly depressed one night.  
It's not like me and my grandfather noticed.  
But there was nothing he could say to make it better.  
There rarely was.  
And he was wise enough to know it.  
So he tried to offer comfort in another way.  
He gave me a puzzle.  
One that he couldn't solve.  
Even though he had been trying for decades.  
And my grandfather was as good at puzzles as I am.  
I questioned the gift at the time.  
But it really was the perfect thing.  
It gave me something to occupy my mind.  
Something to take me away from the bad in this life.  
From all the hurt and pain . . .  
I could loose myself in that puzzle  
And forget my sorrows in its strange angles.

Eight years passed.Eight years where things didn't get a whole lot better.  
But, thankfully, they didn't get too much worse either.  
The puzzle was my only solace.  
Well, that and my grandfather.  
And my sometimes friend.  
The only one who took pity on me at school.  
She was stronger than I was.  
Though I shouldn't feel too bad.  
She was stronger than most of the other boys as well.

Eight years and then things did get slightly worse before they got better.  
The bullying increased  
And I received one of the worst beatings yet.  
Desperate and alone, I turned to the puzzle.  
And besides my sorrows,  
Filled it with my loneliness.  
Longing for real friends.

I still say that the puzzle finally granted my wish.  
Though he says I earned my new friends all on my own.  
He says that I made the most loyal of friends through my own actions.  
He always says sweet things like that.

And . . .  
I'm sure I would have gotten him as well, despite what I wished for on the puzzle.  
But sometimes I think,  
Perhaps my, well, my loyal group weren't the friends the puzzle granted.  
That perhaps he was the fulfillment of that wish.

Ah! I probably shouldn't say anything more.  
You'll think I'm strange.  
Well, you probably think that already . . .

So,

I think I'm in love.But it's not right is it?  
I was always told love happened between those of the opposite sex.  
And I've never even looked at another boy before.  
Just him.  
We're so close.  
Closer than any two humans are supposed to be.  
He even looks like me.  
Well, I guess it's the other way around.  
I'm supposed to look like he did . . .  
Well, it gets rather confusing sometimes.  
But, like I said.  
We're close.  
So close that I don't think I can hide how I feel about him for much longer.  
But I'm so afraid.  
If he doesn't feel the same . . .  
If he rejects me . . .  
Well, I don't have to have the feeling returned in full,  
I just don't want to lose this closeness.

But enough of my silly teenage angst!Things will work out in the end.  
I know they will.  
Things always work out like they're supposed to.  
Especially when your life is like mine,  
Especially if you're chosen by magic and destiny,  
Like me.

* * *

A/N: eh heh, yeah, i know this one's probably been done to death, but, well, not by me so here's one more to add to the pile. XD Probably cause Yuugi's head is so easy to crawl into . . . insert yami related joke here? ANYWAYS he's easily the most developed character in Phoenix, which was totally unintentional btw but pleasing none the less to have any character flow out onto the paper so readily. If anyone hasn't noticed yet, Yuugi's the character I identify with most. Just his cuteness and outlook on life . . . it's totally me XD  



End file.
